Alright in the End
by spellwrite
Summary: Hermione has trouble sleeping after the Final Battle. She goes down to the common room where she finds Harry and they talk. Slight hint at H/Hr.


**AN:/ This is the first story I've uploaded since going away to Uni a year ago. It's only short but hopefully it will be the first in a line of fics I'm hoping to upload soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros etc. **

**Alright in the End**

Hermione forcefully swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up at the shadowed form of Harry. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs which led to the boy's dormitories, his expression hidden from the light of the fire. She couldn't begin to think about how he was feeling at that particular point in time and had a feeling that even seeing his face wouldn't help considering she didn't even know how she was feeling at that moment in time. Intellectually, she knew that it was all over – well, except for the fact that they had to face the aftermath and grief of loved one's lost, re ordering the wizarding world and also facing the fame that came with being the defeaters of the darkest wizard of all time. That aside, it was difficult to believe that after all their hard work, all that time spent in a tent with death around every corner, it was as close to over as it would ever be. They had succeeded in their task and Hermione didn't think it had quite sunk in yet.

The trio had gone to bed hours ago and yet, even in the safety of her old bed in the tower, somewhere that she had always thought of as safe, Hermione found it difficult to sleep. After all those months, she was still waiting for someone to come and rouse her to watch for danger: either that or tell her it had already arrived and that it was time to fight or run.

After so many hours of lying, exhausted but still wide awake and fed up of looking up at the velvet, crimson canvas of her four poster bed, she crawled out of bed and sat in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. She had found a book but it was currently lying open next to her, unlooked at. No one would have been able to read when their mind was so conflicted, including Hermione.

When she became aware of Harry, she unfolded her legs from under her and rested her bare feet on the floor. She couldn't decide whether it was to be ready for a watch she didn't have to go to or to be on alert around Harry. She just couldn't override her body's responses.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry finally spoke up quietly. He made no move over to the couch.

"Hey." She whispered back. "Is everything alright?" She mentally kicked herself at her inconsiderate question. Of course everything wasn't alright – it wouldn't be for a long time to come even though the initial danger had now passed.

"Yeah." Harry answered anyway, though his voice sounded weary. He moved from his spot on the stairs and made his way over, sitting next to her on the couch. There was a pause before he spoke again.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked her. She remained looking in the fire as she answered.

"It's ridiculous. I'm so tired that I feel I could actually fall asleep standing up. My mind, however, refuses to acknowledge that fact." She glanced at him, taking in the dark shadows under his eyes, unable to determine whether they were just from tonight or whether it was just the past few months that had yet to be wiped away. "Oh, Harry – have you had any sleep?"

"I dozed for a bit. Ron's snoring hasn't lightened up though." His smile seemed slightly forced but Hermione was just glad that he still had the will to even try to lighten the mood. It showed that everything, even if it took some time, was going to be okay.

"I wonder if he would notice were we to stick one of those muggle snoring strips over his nose once he'd gone to sleep." Harry actually let out a small chuckle at Hermione's suggestion.

"You know Ron, not only would he probably not notice but he would also be wearing it around all of the following day."

"That's true." Hermione smiled in return. "I don't know how you've put up with it for seven years."

"Well, I don't suppose I'll have to anymore." He turned his head to look at her. "That'll be your job to find something to help you put up with it."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Harry in confusion, slightly taken aback.

"Why do you say that?" It was Harry's turn to look confused. His brows furrowed as he answered her.

"Well, you know. You guys kissed earlier and you've obviously fancied each other for ages. I just assumed that you two were going to end up together."

"So did I." She whispered her confession. She didn't look at the boy next to her as she continued. "Everyone seemed to think that we were perfect for each other for some reason. They were all rooting for us to be a couple and I think I got carried away with it. Honestly, I don't think I really ever fancied Ron. I think I was just caught up with the hype." Harry, for his part, looked slightly shocked.

"But you were so upset when he left us."

"Of course I was." Hermione sighed. "I think I can safely say that none of us were having the time of our lives, none of us wanted to be there but that was no excuse. Some of the things he said…I was upset because I couldn't believe that Ron would just abandon our friendship and walk out as if everything we had done meant nothing – as if we meant nothing." She took a deep breath. "But it's done now – we've all moved passed it."

"You kissed him." Harry pointed out. Hermione felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks.

"I did. To be honest, I think it was just the heat of the moment. As soon as everything died down, I realised that it hadn't felt right. There was nothing special in that once the adrenaline had worn off and somehow, I think that Ron feels that way too. I don't think it's something we'll be doing again." She let out an ironic laugh. "Honestly, I we rub each other up the wrong way so many times just as friends, I really don't think we would work out as anything more. I love Ron to bits, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I could live with him for the rest of our lives: we'd end up blowing each other up."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Harry spoke up again.

"What do you think you'll do now?"

Hermione contemplated it for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Well, I was thinking of being an Auror or working in the ministry but I don't think I could deal with any more dark wizards or, merlin forbid, politics. I'm interested in healing though, so I might look into working at St. Mungo's. I hope I can do some good there and not have to worry about being killed or hung out for the dogs."

She looked at Harry only to find her gaze locked with his intense one.

"I think you'd be really good as a healer." He stated sincerely. There was a pause. "Hermione, I want to thank you." She went to interrupt him but he held up a hand, stopping her. "I mean it. You've done so much for me and I honestly don't think that I'd be sitting here if it wasn't for you. I feel like I've taken you for granted for so long but I just wanted you to know that I really do appreciate it. You've never wavered in your belief of me and it's kept me going more so than anything else."

"Oh, Harry. Thank you, but you really don't have to say anything. You know that whatever you need, I will always be there for you."

She could feel her eyes getting moist but she blinked back the tears. Now wasn't the time for them, she had cried enough recently and she would be damned if she would lose it now. Instead, she moved towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace and she realised how safe she felt when she was with him.

Eventually the two relaxed and pulled back, although not completely away from each other. Hermione curled up on the couch, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. She felt her eyes start to droop as her hold on the world finally drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Her last thought, listening to Harry's steady breathing under her ear, was that maybe everything would be alright – if not now, eventually.


End file.
